


Harry Potter The Not So Pure Savior

by DrarryisBEA (Destielis4ever)



Series: Drarry writober 2018 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Writober 2018, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Potions, Potions Accident, Potions Class (Harry Potter), purity potion, snape teaches potions in sixth year, writober2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielis4ever/pseuds/DrarryisBEA
Summary: Neville accidentally trips and drops a full gruddy root into Harry's potion. The result is a potion that shows who in the class is a virgin and who is not and are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter soulmates!?Day 2 of writober -Potions





	Harry Potter The Not So Pure Savior

Harry watched in slow motion as the full-sized Gruddy Root flew from Neville's hand after he tripped and soared through the air and fell into Harry's cauldron with a splash. His eyes widened and time seemed to stand still at that moment until his potion started to rapidly change to a dark purple and bubble. Before Harry could even move to alert anyone of the problem or duck a large purple bubble formed on the top of his cauldron and explode, coating all the Gryffindors and almost all the Slytherins in a disgusting goo.

Harry coughed due to the smoke that quickly filled the room from his cauldron and whipped the unwanted substance from his glasses. Putting his glasses back on he looked up to see the furious goo-covered face of Professor Snape glaring down at him. "Potter," he said in a cold calm voice that honestly scared Harry a little, "what did you do? Somehow you've turned a mild truth serum into a strong purity potion," he said rolling a bit of the potion between his fingers.

Harry heard Hermione gasp beside him, he really didn't like the sound of that. "What does that potion do?" Harry asked Hermione since it seemed like she knew what it did.

Hermione's purple face had some red added to it as she blushed before replying. "Well, Harry the potion shows whether someone is well pure or not... it's often used in arranged marriages to tell if the bride and or groom is still pure before the wedding." Hermione replied her voice a pitch higher than it usually was.

"What do you mean by pure Herm?" Harry asked desperate, really hoping it didn't mean what he thought she meant.

"Well... basically it tells whether someone is a-" Hermione's voice drops to a whisper and her ears go redder than Ron's hair, "-virgin."

Luckily for Harry's, his face was covered in purple goo when it lost all colour when Hermione said that. "What?" He croaked out his voice cracking, " how does it do that?"

"It makes the person who used the potion glow for an hour. If they glow white they are...pure. If they glow green they are not. The darker the colour the less attached the person was emotionally the person was with their partner(s) so if they often have one night stands the odds are they would be surrounded by a dark green. The lighter the green the more emotionally involved they were with their partner(s), for example, if the person only slept with people they had a good romantic relationship or loved they would likely have a light green glow." Hermione explained in one breath, the class was listening intently to her lecture, it was the most interesting one they've ever gotten in the potions classroom.

"There is also one more colour a person may glow with and that colour is red. It is very rare for someone to glow this colour while using this potion, in fact, there have only been 200 documented cases since the potion was invented in 1563. If a person glows red that means they have only slept with one person who they were completely and utterly in love with more than life itself and the other person returns the same feelings just as passionately or more. Many theorists believe couples who glow red are in simple terms soul mates," Hermione said.

Everyone started to whisper when Hermione finished, wonder who will glow what colour, some who were hit we're sitting back obviously embarrassed that their sex life (or more so lack of) would be shown to the whole class. Everyone, however, quieted when Ron Weasley asked: "So 'Mione when will it take effect?"

Everyone listened closer, wanting to know the answer as well. Hermione looked at the clock on the wall, "any second now," just as she finished her sentence people started to glow. As Harry expected at least half the class glowed a soft white colour. Looking around he wasn't surprised when Lavender (Ron's girlfriend) glowed a dark green. He looked to his left and saw both Dean and Seamus giving each other secret smiles, both glowing a mint green colour.

Looking to his right he couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Ron (who was glowing white) gaping at Hermione who was glowing a medium shade of green, it seems she hadn't told Ron all that happened during the Yule ball like she did Harry. Harry looked over to the Slytherin side once again not surprised when all the Slytherins he could see were all glowing different shades of green, although not common knowledge, Harry knew (thanks to an inside source) that it was tradition almost for many fifth to seventh year Slytherins participated in group sex together, especially around owls/newts and after a big win like quidditch.

Harry turned to catch a glimpse of Professor Snape's painfully white coloured glow and looked back at his friends. It as only then did he notice everyone was staring at him with shock. " Bloody hell! Harry you- " Ron stuttered. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked down, finally seeing his red aura.

Harry was surprised, he hadn't thought he and his secret boyfriend we're that serious but apparently they were. Harry grimaced and looked at his friends before sheepishly asking, "is it a bad time to mention I'm seeing someone?"

Hermione gave him a look, "a little, why didn't you tell us?" She asked gesturing between herself and Ron who had come out of his shock as well. "I mean clearly it's serious, you're soul mates!"

Harry bit his lip, only to stop immediately when the foul taste of the potion meet his mouth. He breathed in, "because... I knew you wouldn't like them..." Harry trailed off.

"Oh Harry, if they make you happy and treat you well then we don't care who you go out with," Hermione said giving Harry a hug.

"Yeah mate," Ron agreed, slapping Harry's back, "now who is she?" He asked wiggling a red eyebrow.

Harry didn't make eye contact, "it's a he actually," Harry replied quietly still not sure if homosexuality was viewed differently here than in the muggle world.

Harry took it as a good sign when Ron didn't seem any different after the confession. He didn't really pay attention to Hermione's reaction all that much since she already knew he was gay. He told her last year when he had realised he had a crush on Cedric, and that it was the reason Harry was so distraught over his death.

"Oh, who's the lucky guy then?" Ron asked just as Draco Malfoy starts to glow, apparently, he hadn't been hit during the first explosion but had got some potion on his hand afterwards. Everyone gasped when Draco started to glow the same shade of red that Harry was. Some looked between the two back and forth with their jaw nearly touching the floor. Harry was pretty sure they had put two and two together.

Harry nervously flattened his hair a habit he had picked up when he was eleven before walking over to Draco and grabbing his hand. There was no use hiding now, the cat was out of the bag. He and Draco shared a sickly sweet smile, both their eyes shining with love before Harry turned and locked eyes with Ron. "His name is Draco Malfoy," Harry answered giving his love a quick kiss in front of everyone, making the red colour surrounding them glow even brighter.


End file.
